Nix
Nix is one of New Marais's native citizens, and is against the Militia due to Bertrand killing her family. She is described to be uncaring and cold, often preferring more destructive methods.http://www.gamertell.com/gaming/comment/infamous-2-introduces-us-to-kuo-and-nix/ She represents the evil side of Cole MacGrath's karmic and is a conduit of oil (napalm, according to other sources) and fire, able to manipulate the two elements to her will. She can be considered the opposite of Kuo. Biography Early life and powers Nix lived in the rural areas of New Marais, living at the bayou with her mother and five or six other siblings. A whole other world, Nix's life was miserable, and all that was keeping her happy was the love of her mother. Though during one event, several outcasts of New Marais, Nix's mother included, have been gathered by Joseph Bertrand III so he can use the Ray Sphere he had with him. The civilians had all died due to their body being ripped apart by the Sphere, Nix's mother included. Though after their deaths, Nix survived the Blast due to her Conduit gene, and gained powers in the process. Nix lurked at the swamps, scouring every corner and seeing every sight to behold (which included seeing several of the Corrupted). During her lurking, she's run into several Militia men, and knowing their ties to Bertrand, Nix toyed and killed them all as a warning for Bertrand. Several of her encounters were recorded, and can be heard on Sebastian Wolfe's Dead Drops With the Demon of Empire City During her lurking, she's fought off some more Militia soldiers and procured a Blast Core. Just then, she encountered Cole MacGrath, whom she heard of due to his actions in Empire City and his recent activities at New Marais. Being one of his fanatics, and seeing that he wanted to procure the Blast Core, she asked for Cole's company in destroying Bertrand's asset and propaganda in the city and subduing his men. Burning down Bertrand's banners and dealing with his men, Nix was left extremely satisfied. Giving Cole the Blast Core, she's taken into account Cole's remark on calling or seeing him again. After that, she left the area. Just after brief period of time, Nix met up with Cole and Zeke regarding Lucy Kuo's rescue. As they were discussing plans on how to get her out, Nix had suggested to use a train rigged with explosives, speeding up the train extremely fast so that it will be able to derail off into the mansion, causing a great fire that will reduce the Militia's morale. Zeke was against the idea, though he left it to Cole to decide on how he'll handle the mission. Some time after Kuo's rescue, Nix invited Cole for a "show and tell" and asked him to come at a secluded pier. When there, he led Cole into the swamps where she grew up, and after dealing with the Corrupted and the Militia, showed Cole the crater left behind by the Blast during her childhood, and explained what happened. Cole then swears to Nix that they will get Bertrand for what he's done. One for the Team Nix then joins Zeke and the team's meeting regarding the mission on retrieving the Transfer Device. She immediately pitched in that they should use the device, much to Kuo's dislike. She then gets in a brief argument with her, which Cole had to break up before it broke into something worse. After Kuo left, Nix pitched in her own plan to Cole, which involved tricking the Laroche and the rebels into being dependent on him, render them useless without Cole. He thought the idea was crazy, though Nix implied that he kinda likes it, before disappearing from the area. After gaining the trust of the rebels, Nix prepares herself to join the attack. She was instructed to join up with Cole after destroying most of the heavy artillery, and deal with the remaining Militia as the others look for the Transfer Device. After a brief blackout, and restoration of power, Cole worked with Nix in defeating several of the Militia, as Cole displaced most of the mortars around the area. After Kuo and the others found the Device, Cole decides to use it, and is given a choice to either exchange with Nix or Kuo. Regardless of whom he chose, Nix disappeared into nowhere, and was only heard from again after restoring power to Flood Town. Pets Nix meets up with the rest of the team during Cole's time at Flood Town, and went along with the discussion on Bertrand's presence in the district, though Nix reluctantly spoke out, until Cole arrived. He mentioned that she knew what was happening and what Bertrand was doing. She mentioned that Bertrand was there to secretly create more monsters out of the civilians with the dormant Conduit gene, and then he releases it into the swamps and the city to cause havoc. She even admits that she was later able to procure a monster of her own, though it died protecting her from Militia attack. After hearing Kuo's suggestion on their next approach, Nix disagrees, and mentioned that having an army of the monsters under her command would be better. Cole then mentions that the two best be ready for Cole's next orders, as he had to think on the approach. Despite receiving no help from Cole, Nix managed to free the monsters after being able to tame them, and delivers them to the swamp, as he tells Cole that her plan will work despite his negativity towards it. After this, Nix disappears from the area. Nix would later spend time at the bayou, taming and spending time with the monsters she's acquainted herself with, treating them as her new family. Revenge Some time after her business with the monsters, Nix would later join the fight against Bertrand, as she appeared at the fight along with Kuo and the Rebels. She fought fiercely due to her immense anger for Bertrand and managed to help Cole in weakening him. After Cole made his way to the next ambush site, Nix continued with the fight and with the help of all the others, the monster known as Joseph Bertrand was killed. In the aftermath, Nix rushed over in front of the dead monster corpse and spat on it. Kuo and Cole then express then comforts her, before the two left her alone. After this, Nix left for the city. Nix would later learn word of the death of all swamp inhabitants near New Marais, and was saddened and angered to know that the monsters she has raised was killed in the attack. Nix then retreated to Cole and the others. Change of heart Nix arrived right before Cole activates the RFI, saddened by the death of her pets. She listened to Cole's topic, and reprimands him for not taking any action despite him knowing who The Beast is. As he activated the RFI, Nix eels the pain of death passing through her, and stumbled down to the ground. As the whole team ponder over the RFI's real purpose, Nix pitched in that she no longer cared what will happen to her, so long as the Beast meets his end. Despite a subtle uproar among the team, Cole decided to go through with the plan regarding the RFI, and asked Zeke if he can help fix it, right after he nearly smashed the device. After a failed attempt to steal the device, Kuo leaves the roof. After this, Nix listens to Zeke's plan for the Beast's advent. Death Nix was to take the RFI around the city's substation in order to charge them for Cole to use. Nix asked Cole to watch her back before departing, to which he affirmed. The two made their way to the nearby harbor and rode Laroche's boat to the substation across the city. As they made their way nearby, the Beast destroys the sub-station before Nix could get to it. After this, the two were forced to leave Laroche and his men behind, whom died right after they left. The two then made their way to the next substation at Smut Triangle somewhere in the first district, and there, Nix was able to install the RFI into the substation, and waited for it to charge as Cole held off the Beast. After subduing the Beast for a short time, Nix remarks that it wasn't enough, and then exclaims that the Beast has got to pay for what he's done. She lunges forward to the Beast, though she was killed in the midst of the chaos. With her death, Cole took the RFI out of the substation and exclaims to the Beast before leaving that he'll be next. Relationship with Evil Cole Personality ﻿Nix seems to be sadistic, as she enjoys causing destruction and mayhem, to the point of delighting over the pain she and Cole cause on enemies. She also seems to show respect over Cole's notorious reputation as "The Demon of Empire City" and proclaims that she's "a fan". Her relationship with Cole can be considered flirtatous as the player continues down the Evil Karma route, even when Cole attempts to kiss her, she teleports away much to Cole's dismay while he claims "she's freaky". (Note she will still flirt with Cole no matter the Karma). She would also name a Corrupted Cole Jr. when she was training them. During the Evil Karma ending, Nix reveals she fears going back to being "a nobody" should John White turn everyone into Conduits, revealing some self-esteem issues hinted at during the game. She is also terrified at losing her family (most likely because of what Bertrand did), which is why she decides to go against the Beast, who wiped out her "babies", despite the fact that path will lead to her death. Overall, Nix does not seem truly evil but seems more like she is angry, destructive and seeking vengeance for what happened to her family. Powers and abilities Nix has the ability control oil/napalm (and by extension, fire) and to teleport, exactly how far is unknown. Thus far she's only been shown teleporting short distances in combat, throwing fireballs as an imitation of the Shock Grenade with fire powers (except it wraps the victim in black smoke) and capturing enemies with geysers of oil. You can choose to aquire Nix's powers over Kuo's if Cole chooses to use the Transfer Device on her. Trivia *Ironically Nix's name in Latin means "The Snow". *No matter what choices the player makes she will die in the end. *Nix has several similarities to Sasha **They Both control a black liquid substance (Nix-oil, Sasha-Tar). **Both serve as evil Mission handlers **Both are in love with Cole **Both have control over one of the Factions * Nix is the only other playable character aside from Cole MacGrath. She is playable in the mission Fooling the Militia, where she is controlling a turret. * Kuo and Nix's dislike of each other and clashing personalities are best represented by their powers over Ice and Fire respectfully. **This further played on her personality, as she is wild and has a love for destruction, but can also be quite warm. Gallery File:Nix.png|Nix talking with Cole. Nix 2.png Infamous good.jpg Infamous evil.jpg Napalm Nix.jpg Nix Body.png|Nix' Corpse. Nix Comic Style.png|Nix, as seen in a cutscene. NixMom.png|Nix's mother, right before she dies from the Blast. References Category:Characters Category:Conduits Category:Evil Alignment Category:InFamous 2 Characters Category:Allies